harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Propozycje/@comment-27459708-20161006152315/@comment-24982383-20161006182756
Ja i Magda bodajże już od lipca pracujemy nad dłuuugaśnym poradnikiem edycji, ale ze względu na brak czasu, nie zmierzamy do końca, dlatego cieszę się, że taki wątek powstał. Pozwolę sobie skomentować, jak ja to wszystko widzę. # Zdecydowanie preferuję wersję bez spacji, ale jak zobaczę ze spacjami, to nie poprawiam. Bo po co? To tylko nabijanie edycji. - Nie lubię tego wyrażenia, tak btw. Bo wszyscy tutaj poświęcamy swój czas. - A dla randomowego użytkownika, do którego kierowana jest przecież HPW i który statystycznie nie ma pojęcia o edycji, nie robi to różnicy. # A dla mnie ładniej wygląda, jak przy pojedynczych informacjach też jest gwiazdka. Skoro dajemy ją w innych rubrykach, w tych też by pasowało. Trochę konsekwencji. Ale to kwestia gustu. Ja jestem za gwiazdkami. # Wszystkie arty bezwzględnie w przeszłym. Chyba że dotyczą się rzeczy, które „nadal trwają” np. kadencji aktualnego ministra ;). Ale to jest chyba jasne. # Szczerze nie ogarniam, co wy macie do tych wszystkich małych artów, szczegółowych. Nie zapominajmy do kogo jest skierowana HPW — do fana HP, który chce poczytać informacje na temat tejże serii. I sądzę — z własnego doświadczenia — że gdy zobaczy art „okulary harry'ego pottera” będzie pod wrażeniem szczegółowości. Ale nie popadajmy w przesadę - art o lewej brwi Dumbledore'a (;)), zdecydowanie nie powinien się znajdować. Bo zaraz powinny się pojawić takie arty jak powietrze, trawa i tak dalej. Po prostu trzeba znaleźć złoty środek. Jestem za artami o sokach, które robi Zuza, bo są szczegółowe i wyczerpują temat. Ale gdy zobaczę art o bieliźnie Dumbledore'a skorzystam z uprawnień i go usunę. Sztuką jest złoty środek. # Navboxy powinny kończyć art, a przypisy być przed nimi. Kolejność interiwki jest przecież przypadkowa, a kategorie same przestawiają się — przynajmniej u mnie — na sam koniec artu, albo pojawiają się w okienku obok, więc w czym problem? # Ja tam wolę wystąpienia. Brzmi nawet lepiej. A to najważniejsze. #No cóż, wyczuwam przytyk do mnie. Interwiki powinny być wstawiane. I ja je wstawiać będę. Chyba że będziemy mieć bota albo ktoś mi zabroni ;P. W innym przypadku nie interesuje mnie, czy uważacie to za nabijanie edycji — przypominam, że ja też na to „tracę” swój czas i robię to non-profit jak wszyscy — czy jakieś ukryte dążenie do podboju świata. No, kolokwialnie mówiąc, powiewa mi zdanie na tenże temat, ja to i tak robić będę. # Ugh, odmiana coś, co mnie boli, bo nawet nasza wikia pod tym względem kuleje. I może Was zaskoczę, ale istnieją pewne smaczki w odmianie. Nazwisko Malfoy można odmieniać z apostrofem i bez ;). Oczywiście, poprawniejsza jest pierwsza wersja, ale słownik języka polskiego nie piętnuje tej drugiej, jako złej. Tutaj sądzę, że każdy powinien sobie odświeżyć zasady pisowni. # Bezwzględnie pochyła czcionka. Bo to, co jest w większości to cudzysłów amerykański. Taki, jakiego nie powinniśmy stosować — nie jest niepoprawny, ale no litości jesteśmy w Europie, więc wypadałoby jakoś to robić. Więc pochyła czcionka. I tak będę poprawiać to na pochyłą czcionkę. Albo cudzysłów europejski. Bo ręce opadają przy tym amerykańskim... # Small od razu poprawiamy ;). Tutaj nie ma co dyskutować, choć dla randomowego użytkownika to bez różnicy. I pozwolę sobie poruszyć jeszcze jedną, elementarną kwestię: Stosujcie zasady interpunkcji, gdy coś piszecie. Bo oczy krwawią. I żeby ujednoznacznić — polskie zasady interpunkcji. Bo to, że Anglicy dają przypisy po kropce, nie obowiązuje w Polsce. Tutaj dajemy przed kropką i przypis ma przylegać do słowa. I tak wiem, że na ang. HPW jest po kropce, ale u nas w Polsce to jest błędne. Na litość boską, na klawiaturze macie też przecinki i nauczycie się, jak je wstawiać, bo potem, gdy je poprawiam, słyszę - częste, niestety - głupie żarty na czacie, że na HPW zajmuję się tylko interwiki i przecinkami, a to wcale miłe nie jest, bo tak jak Wy poświęcam tutaj swój czas. No, ale nie czas na żale. W każdym razie linkuję do mojego ulubionego poradnika przecinków. Przeczytajcie ze zrozumieniem. Trzy razy najlepiej. Może coś zapamiętacie. Życzę miłego dnia.